


Line of the Preserver, Blood of Destruction

by Seshat_Ra



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshat_Ra/pseuds/Seshat_Ra
Summary: Destruction comes back to see Orannis the Destroyer and a new family member.





	Line of the Preserver, Blood of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend that you read up about Garth Nix’s Old Kingdom series otherwise, a lot of this will not make sense.  
> This is plays off of another story from Fanfiction by Pied Flycatcher’s, “Blood of the Ninth.” I would recommend reading that to understand a few things.

A lone figure stood among the remains of the great destruction of a lightning farm. The man with red hair gives a grimace over the ruins, then a mournful sigh, “Oh how I failed you, my child,” then giving a sad smile, “You can come out sister.”

  
Shifting behind one of the few surviving trees revealed the sister of raven black hair with pale skin made paler in the sun.

  
Giving a look, the red head ask softly, “Sister, have you ended his connection to this plane?”

  
She gave a sad smile, “The soul has since left the plane, only a bit remains.”

  
Brother gave a dry look, “….”

  
Sister gave a dramatic sigh while pressing her hands to her chest, “My dear brother, you have a sort of grandchild.” A bewildered pause and Sister gives a mischievous grin, “It seems your delinquent child choose a poor human as an avatar.”

  
Brother gave a look and crossed his arms, “Explain Sister for I thought the human had died, I felt the binding of my child and the death of their chosen.”

  
Sister gave a laugh, “Imagine my surprise when I remember giving him life. It seems that our blind Brother’s dear little dog-daughter gave him a chance by invoking my own.”

  
Brother gave an eyebrow raise as her statement sank in. It seems when she moves worlds, her speaking tends to become elusive and archaic. He bluntly state, “Kibeth gave the human life through Astarael so he could defy what is cursed on him?” Tapping his hairy red chin, Brother laughs, “That sounds like Kibeth… or Yrael, especially to spite Orannis. Speaking of which,” Brother gave a look to the north, “What do you know of the human?”

  
Sister gave a long sigh as she puts a hand the tree she had been leaning on, “Human male with blond hair and Caucasian skin with a bit of a tan. Originally from Ancelstiere. Young at late teens to early 20’s. He is filled with free magic and charter magic without any semblance of control. Paralanguage suggests an autocratic background. Nice if naive kid.”

  
Brother gave a sigh of relief and tilted his head to the rising sun, “Thank goodness, he is not of the unstable Old Kingdom. This will make it easier to teach him.” Brother gave a grimacing pause, “That means I need to find him before he really learns charter magic from those bloodlines.”

  
Sister gave a laugh, “Lest they teach improper techniques, right Brother?”

  
Brother gave a distracted nod, “Yes Sister, I will have to say goodbye,” he gave his sister a parting pat and quickly ran in broad steps to the North and the Old Kingdom, vanishing soon afterwards.

  
Sister laughs as she turns to the South revealing an ankh necklace that dance in the sun.

* * *

 

With a gasp, Nicholas Sayre shoots up in his bedroom, sweat beading down his neck. Another dream. They come every night. Each one forgotten, except this time.  
Nicholas gave a sigh as her ran his hands through his blond hair. Giving a sigh, Nicholas dresses and goes to the royal kitchens in hopes of a snack.

* * *

 

“Nick? What are you doing up?”

  
Giving his bread a squeeze, Nicholas looks up lazily to the familiar voice and sees his friend, Prince Sam.

  
“What are you doing up?” Sam repeated with a tired smile.

  
Nicholas gave a shrug, “Had a strange dream. What are you doing up?”

  
Sam looks in curiosity, “ Had to check up on a project. And again? Do you remember what is about this time?”

  
Nicholas gave a short laugh, “Yes, it was strange; it was like I was at the ends of an important conversation.”

  
Sam gave a nod to continue.

  
“This man, he looks as old as my Dad and he was talking with me. He was saying to me “First, we will go to another plane to learn the technicalities and then back to another plane where I will teach you skills in making and breaking. Then back to home to teach you your magic.” I then offered him my hand and he took it. The dream just ends there,” Nicholas gave a sigh.

  
“That is an odd dream,” agreed Samath give a thoughtful look, “It could be sign”.

  
Nick gives a shrug, “What ever it could be.”

  
Nick gave Sam another hapless shrug, “I will be out in the gardens if that all right.” Samath gave a tired if concerned nod.

* * *

 

The royal gardens are lonely at night. Nick leans back on the bench. He needs to be outside. He thought returning to the Old Kingdom will help but so far, it has just confused him. On one hand, the Clayr was very handy in him learning about what he is, on the other hand, his relationship with Lirael keeps him from really telling her what is going on. He was not going to admit it but he does not what to ruin what is happening with his first real thing with her by telling her how little control he does have. The lessons keep ending badly and despite Maggot’s advice, Nick have not the slightest clue on how to master his abilities as a new bloodline and a ‘charterstone’. The sound of someone walking broke from his reminiscing and worrying.

  
The man walks with a slow gait. He skin glows with a healthy tan unlike Lirael with glowing red hair set into a pony tail with travel worn clothes that was typical of the Old Kingdom.

  
Nick gave a smile and ask, “Something wrong chap.”

  
The man, while surprise at the company, was not put out, a smile reveals itself, “My sister gave me crummy instructions.”

  
Nick gave an hmm as he looks at the man.

  
The red head huffed, “She said to look for the man with charter magic and free magic in the blood,” giving a huff, the man grumbled “This place is so crowded with charter magic that getting a read of free magic is difficult. That is no help! I been here for 4 months and I have not found what I am looking for.”

  
Nick freeze and forces out, “Only the Abhorsen is known for using both free and charter magic.”

  
The man gave a look and a scoff, “I have no need for a death keeper. I need to speak to the one with both charter and free magic.”

  
Nick look at him warily, “Why do you need to speak to a friend of the Prince?”

  
The man looks at Nick critically.

  
Nick was vaguely aware of seeing the man’s youthful look but unyouthful eyes.

  
The man shrug, “I need to speak to him about his encounter with the Destroyer.”

  
Nick flinches.

  
The man gives a knowing and bright smile, “Hello, you must be him.”

  
Nick gave a growl as he jerked to a standing position, “How did you know I was here?”

  
The man gave a smirking smile, “I call you here.”

  
Nick started and looked in confusion at the man. Giving a short but deep laugh he presents his hand.

  
Nick gave it a weary look and slowly shook it, “Err... My name is Nicholas Sayre of Ancelstiere and you are?”

  
The man smiled said, “Nice to meet you Nicholas Sayre of Ancelstiere, my name is Destruction, I was the father of Orannis the Destroyer.”

* * *

 

THUMP!

  
Destruction gave a sigh as the boy had pulled away and landed on the ground like he was on fire. Not really surprising. The boy seems to be speechless. Giving a bright smile, he said to the shocked teen, “I may have created Orannis, but please do not treat me the same as them.”

  
The teen gasp out, “You you... can say its name!”

  
Giving a blank stare, it clicked, “Ahh... I am beyond the magic and charter of this plane. Those rules do not apply to me. But I am not here for me but rather for you.”

  
Fear passes through the boy’s eyes.

  
That turned out wrong.

  
Destruction gave a laugh, “Do not worry, I mean no harm. You have been calling for help and I as your magic and blood bound grandfather heard the call. I respond by calling you in turn.”

  
“H-elp?” The boy said softly then the next statement clicked, “Grandfather?”

  
Destruction smiled softly as he kneel before the sitting child, “When my child, Orannis, made you their avatar, they marked you as their own. In the eyes of my family, it makes you my grandson, bound by blood, magic, mind but not flesh.” Destruction carefully touches his grandson’s shoulders and carefully brought forth his magic, “I can feel your struggles and want to help. We resonate well... I mean to see you sooner but I was delayed when I went to end the chance of Orannis’s return and repair the damage they had done. Now Orannis will not longer be able to reform. And if even if that fails, if they escapes the binding once again, it will let me know so I can intervene sooner and maybe end it.”

  
That seems to have jolted the teen, “End?”

  
Pulling the teen up both sat on the bench. Destruction gave a grim look, “I created Orannis alongside the children of my siblings, the ones call the Nine Bright Shiners. Their job was to keep the world stable. They also had the job to renew the world when the world goes old and stale. They had done the job well for a while but that change with the last time. My child grew angry and resentful of their roles. Unlike me who chose to pursue a path of creation and creativity, they chose to embrace the darker aspects of our line. When they attacked their kin, the other shiners,they was no longer under my protection. Thus they were binded into those spheres. I left this world alone for I had to grieve. But then I felt you. I severed the ties of my child and gave them to my sister, Death. She was the one to tell me that you had returned to life by grace of Kibeth and Astarael. I come to you now for you will need a teacher. I will teach you on how to use your abilities. What you do and why is up to you but I seek to teach you regardless.”

  
Nicholas looks in shock, “But... why!? You are Destruction! And what does this have to do with creation?”

  
Destruction gave a sigh, “The biggest misconception of my siblings and I is that we can only represent Death or just Destruction.”

  
Nicholas gave a look.

  
Destruction gave another sigh, “While I do represent destruction. I also represent the opposite, creation.” Giving Nicholas a smile, he continued, “I am both the beginning and the end of ideas, things, worlds; and for you, it means you are the line of preservation task with keeping the world on track.” Destruction looks at Nicholas in contemplation, “Even when tied to destruction and creation, you are not limited in what you can do. I know that Orannis gained mastery over the dead despite being of my line. Belgaer and Ranna manifest creation and creativity through the Wallmakers despite being of the lines of Destiny and Dream. Mosrael formed the Clayr despite being of Death’s line. Dyrim of Despair created the royal line. Desire’s Saraneth formed the Death Keepers or as you call them, the Abhorsens. Really, you can do anything you like with your abilities.” Destruction gave a pause, “There is one last thing to clarify, even if you choose not to train under me,” he gave a grimace.

Nicholas stomach gives a chill of dread but nods none the less. Better to know rather then find out later.

  
Giving a look, Destruction speaks, “Orannis (as of the other shiners) power is like the clayrs. The powers will spread out through you and your descendants. I would recommend you have some children with someone not of the Old Kingdom,” Giving a knowing look.

  
Nicholas’ breath quiver. Lirael. But looks at the man shape being in confusion, “Why?”

  
Destruction gives a smirk, “Orannis always had a habit of amplifying what is there. All individuals of the Old Kingdom... their blood are tainted in the bright shiners, and for the bloodlines, saturated. Orannis can take a spark and turn it into a roaring inferno, it is worse if you have children with one the lines, actually, I would avoid any of the Old Kingdom until at least three or four descendants are born and living.”

  
Nicholas looks in surprise. “Lirael…”

  
Giving a look, Destruction scowls and taps Nicholas in the forehead while muttering in tongues.

  
A feeling. Like the rush of fire and ice or of falling. Stumbling off the bench a bit, Nicholas gives a look of caution.

  
The red-head gave an eye roll, “I have a sibling who loves to meddle with mortals for fun, even if it is only to hurt a sibling later. Not surprising that Saraneth came into being because of it.”

  
Nicholas gave a jolt, the bell of enslavement and binding?

  
Destruction gave a grim smile, “I know you lot have this idea of marrying the first love but really? You are both young and have time, lifestyle not with standing. The Saraneth blood in the one that holds your heart was most likely inducing the physical parts of getting you to fall in love with that women, the one of the two blood lines.”

  
_Lirael? Their new love is because she is of the abhorsen bloodline?_

  
Destruction continued, “It would have been a disaster, a child of a future Abhorsen with half of the line the preserver and of clayr blood? The child would have been have gone crazy, liable to destroy two planes. And heaven forbid if you just have one kid, at least a few would have spread the power and crazy a bit.”

  
For a moment, Nicholas could feel the power of the destroyer ringing in his blood as the anger radiated from Destruction. For a moment Nicholas remembered that Destruction is Orannis’s father. _The source of all creation and destruction._ For a moment, Nicholas was not Nicholas but all. Destruction gave a sigh as the anger, power, and the humming faded leaving Nicholas feeling like Jelly. Nicholas gave a shaky sigh as slid off the bench and sat on the ground.

  
Seeing Nicholas fatigue, Destruction gave a look of concern, “Sorry about that. I usually have better control then that.”

  
Nick gave a glazed look and passed out.

  
Destruction sighed and picked up the young Ancelstiere citizen and huffed off to his room, “That went better than expected.”

* * *

 

Sun light woke Nicholas Sayre from his sleep. Resting for a moment, Nicholas remembered about last night.

  
Jolting up, Nicholas look around his room, looking for something.

  
There! Leaning on the dresser! Grabbing it, Nicholas looks at it. A shaky sigh, “It was not a dream.”

  
In his hands is Destruction’s sword.

  
Remembering the half-forgotten words, “Next time you wish to see me, hold my sword and call for me and I will come, either for rejection or acceptance...” Nicholas looked up to the ceiling in worry.

* * *

 

Lirael is worried. They have not spent anytime together. Nick has not come to see her for a while. In fact, he seems to be avoiding her.

  
Lirael decide to look for Sam and Ferin and hopefully Nick. But when they found Nick, he was doing something different, packing. Lirael could feel her heart putter weakly. Why is he leaving? They are just starting to get to know each other!

  
But what was worrying was that Maggot was seen lurking around. The few glimpses of Maggot, he seems...worried.

  
Nick had told them, “I am planning on going somewhere, to learn about the other ends of life. I will be back.” The look he gave her was clear, he is not leaving because of her. Her heart constricts.

  
It was morning and Lirael is still looking, to say goodbye, to find out about them…

  
What she and the whole family do not know is that they will not find Nick but a note only saying that he is fine and will be back very soon.

* * *

 

“So, I can use my abilities anyway I want,” ask Nicholas.

  
Destruction gives an easygoing smile, “Yes, save for a few affinity abilities, most magic is generic and can be learned or forgotten.”

  
“Affinity abilities,” wondered Nicholas.

  
Destruction gave a shrug, “Abilities that do not go way no matter the way the charter changes such as Saraneth’s ability to manipulate people’s wills or Ranna’s ability to give sleep to others.”

  
Nicholas gave a nod. He gave a long look at the man and said, “I want to learn. Even, if it means I have to leave for a while.”

  
Destruction smiled and said, “First, we will go to another plane to learn the technicalities and then back to another plane where I will teach you skills in making and breaking. Then back to home to teach your magic.”

  
Remembering his dreams and the feelings of Déjà vu, Nicholas gave a nod and took the huge hand.

  
Destruction gives him a happy smile, “Welcome aboard, Grandson.”

* * *

 

Outtakes:

  
Nick gives a look at his new ‘Grandfather.’ “What do you have against Lirael?”

  
Destruction gives a look, “You barely know each other and already dreaming of marriage. While part of it is my bias against young love, the other is that you can not leave all your descendants to be of the Old Kingdom. I am going to use this training trip to visit some distant part of your old world. I will persuade some lovely women who long for children to take you as the father. You will leave descendants that will safe and away from the Old Kingdom.”

  
“What?” Sputtered Nick.

  
Destruction sighs the deep sigh of exasperation. “There are female couples that want children. They have children that will be raised with love. You do not have to be involved. And you can safely have children with Lirael. And when your descendants through her goes crazy, your other descendants from South of the Wall can come North and keep things from going nuclear.

  
Nick stare at the man in shock of how serious he was about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Head Canon galore!!
> 
> If it was not clear, the reason that Orannis was consider the most powerful of the nine bright shiners is because it was created as a direct ‘child’ of an Endless and unlike Death and Destiny, the power put into it was not divided into two shiners. The rest of the shiners were created with less interest and power.
> 
> This fits into my head canon that the original Endless is more aware and more interested of the multiverse compare to their successors and able to jump into other multiverses where they would not exist. This means that Ranna, Saraneth, Yrael, and Dyrim meeting the successor to their Endless will happen far less than meeting the original that created them.
> 
> I read Goldenhand and hated it. The writing was good as always but the plot and romance made me want to gag. Really, I did not like how fast it went from the hint of Lirael/Nick to getting to know each other only for a couple weeks and already dreaming of marriage.
> 
> Destruction is going to force Nick to date other women, just so if he does enter a marriage with Lirael, it will not because of blind love alone. And because he really is convince that any descendants of Lirael and Nick will end up becoming dangerous later. Now, while Destruction is omnipresent, he is not omniscience: especially when he leaves his home universe so he might be wrong about resulting mixing of bloodlines between Lirael and Nick. He is going base on problems that some of his other descendants had.
> 
> Since I am not planning on doing another story with this crossover, here is the list of the nine shiners and their relating Endless.  
> Destruction: Orannis  
> Death: Mosrael and Astarael  
> Destiny: Belgaer and Kibeth  
> Dream: Ranna  
> Desire: Saraneth  
> Delirium: Yrael  
> Despair: Dyrim


End file.
